


APH【白露】园丁与小鸟

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: 旧文AU身份变得悬殊的兄妹，但娜塔莉亚不是笼中之鸟





	APH【白露】园丁与小鸟

在梦中，她总是七八岁的模样，穿灰咖色的粗布衣裳，围裙上沾满了厨房里的菜汤，面粉和许多别的脏乎乎的东西。这件破烂会成为一个掩护，掩护着她在阴影中穿过过花园。她必须跑得飞快，一刻都不敢迟疑，一直到越过醋栗丛，看见标记着的那棵树为止。然后她毫不费力的，就像有着长长爪子的小动物一样灵巧的爬上去，坐在被树叶遮蔽的角落里，从胸口拿出折成四方形的手绢，检查从厨房偷来的面包是否完好无损。很快，一个和她年龄相仿的男孩子从树下经过，他瞧见了树枝上绑着的布条，于是一面在树下转悠，一面学起了鸟叫。

那是她的哥哥，比她大一岁，名字叫伊万。树上的女孩看着这颗浅色脑袋上的发旋捂嘴笑起来，她的哥哥抱着树东张西望瞎转悠的样子像只迷路的小狗熊。她想捉弄一下他，故意没有应答，等他嘴巴开始发干，学的鸟叫声断断续续的时候才开口响亮的接上去。“花一花一苞一谷”，她学起了四声杜鹃，心想森林里哪来的云雀呀，哥哥一定是饿晕了头。

年长的哥哥觉得这事不太好笑，他迟迟得不到回应还以为妹妹偷食物的事被发现了。他生气的踢了一下树，捡起妹妹扔下来的面包，抬头往黒霍霍的树冠中望了一眼就跑开了。

于是只有她留在了树上，独自一人待在这静谧的森林中。她不想回厨房，那里只有削不完的马铃薯和剃刀一般刺骨的冷水。虽然他们的大姐姐安慰她，说等她熟练了这些活都算不上什么。可现在她总是挨管事大婶的揍，昨天就因为力气小把水桶打翻了，管事大婶扯她的头发，还用手臂那么粗的擀面棍抽她的胳膊。看了看自己小小的手，上面布满了刀伤和烫伤。她想知道什么时候自己才能和厨房里的其他人一样，至少是像姐姐冬妮娅，能提得动汤锅，或是飞快的削掉马铃薯皮，绝不会为做事不利索而挨骂。

突然，她看见了手指上沾着的深色东西，那是果酱！她高兴极了，连忙把手指伸进了嘴里。哥哥一定想不到她为他涂了果酱吧，反正被发现的话一定逃不了一顿打，干嘛不再偷点果酱呢。她想象着哥哥吃下面包会露出的惊讶表情，觉得嘴里的果酱更甜了。她岔开腿跨坐着，俯下身去贴着树枝，两条腿悬在空中晃来晃去。周围什么声音也没有，只有鸟叫声。她认出那是伯劳鸟和大杜鹃，但是舍不得将已经没有味道的手指从嘴里拿出来，只在心里和着布谷布谷。

在这里自己是多么快活啊，又自由又快活，在这树上，就像小鸟一样。她想起了死去的妈妈，妈妈说人死了会去天上，她不愿意，她说她想变成一只鸟，燕子或麻雀都行。不知妈妈是上了天堂还是变成了鸟，可能她就在这里，在自己头顶上绕着圈飞呐。

接着她就醒过来了。有人主动走过来帮她穿衣服，她只需要面无表情的坐着，数着为她梳头的女仆有没有梳满一百下。等一切妥当之后，她就走到另一个房间去，在那里吃些点心。有人沏好了热茶，把三个装有不同果酱的白瓷碟放在她手边，她想往新鲜的面包上涂多少就能涂多少。一切都改变了，她回想刚才的梦，慢慢的走到窗边看着一楼的花园。不出所料的伊万站在那里，背对着她检查着灌木的叶子。是啊，一切都改变了，她的哥哥不再是马厩里被人呼来喝去连顿饱饭都吃不上的瘦小男孩了。而她也不在需要待在潮湿的厨房里，去刷洗一个又一个的铜锅。

她记得这巨大的改变是从一位爵爷来做客开始。在机缘巧合下，那位高贵的爵爷恰巧看见了她，他看着她像是失掉了魂，说她的眼睛就和去世的妻子一样。后来，爵爷派了几个人，几番调查下来，竟然发现她正是自己找寻多年的女儿。原来，爵爷的妻子并未与他结婚，虽然她也是贵族的女儿，他们俩算是门当户对，但在那个时候这段恋情并不被允许，所以这可怜的女人在怀孕后只能离家出走。

“当时我在国外，心想着回来后怎么都要把你母亲娶回来。但是等着我的只是一副冰冷的棺材和她死前寄出的一封信。”她的父亲告诉她：“你母亲在信里告诉我为我生下了继承人，给我留了地址但我照着并没有找到她。一年之后我才知道她已经被送回家乡入土为安，我多方打听找到了她之前住的地方，那里的人告诉我以前确实有个女人和襁褓中的婴儿曾住在这里，但谁都不知道她是怎么死的，也不知道那个孩子去了那里。我只好再回到你母亲的娘家，看在死去的安娜的份上，他们终于说出你母亲生了重病，在死之前给他们寄了信请求你的外公让人来收尸。而至于你，我的小公主，没有人知道你去了哪里。从那天起，我就不停的在寻找。可能是信里的内容误导了我，我以为继承人指的是男孩，所以一直都在打听无父无母的小男孩。但谁说女孩不能继承我的爵位呢？亲爱的，我几乎就要以为你随你母亲去了，但感谢命运让我找到了你。”  
她还记得那天姐姐是怎么在妈妈的遗物里找出那条毯子的，事实上她从没见过也根本不知道有那样的一条毯子。冬妮娅告诉爵爷他们的小妹妹是和这条毯子一起放进妈妈装衣服的木桶里的，那时冬妮娅六岁，正巧跟着妈妈去收别人要洗的衣服，一转身木桶里就多了睡着的婴儿。娘俩问了好几户都说不知道，冰天雪地的总不能随她去，于是好心的妈妈咬咬牙把她带回了家。

这位高高在上的老爷一看见毯子就呜呜哭起来，他记得这条精美的织物，那是他的爱人亲手织的，这高级的羊毛可不是一个洗衣妇家里会有的。他摸着毯子上绣着的名字，紧紧的保住了自己失而复得的女儿。

从此以后，她脱掉了粗布衣裳，换上了绣着花饰着蕾丝的裙装，住进了大房子，到处都有人伺候她，她从一个丫环成了主人。她确实会是主人，现在不是但以后会是。她父亲对她母亲的长情让他再也没有结婚，他是有一两个情人，但妻子的位置永远无法被他人取代。为了让她——他们爱情唯一的结晶能顺利继承这个庄园，这位贵族老爷想尽了办法去证明他们以前在乡下小教堂办的婚礼是合法的，他还搞来一张纸，敲着图章，证明自己的女儿是婚生子，有权利享受她应有的。他做了很多事，想向她证明自己有多么爱她，愿意把一切都给她来弥补过去的疏失。

但年轻的姑娘不在乎这些，她眨着漂亮的眼睛请求父亲把他的哥哥姐姐接过来，好叫他们少吃些苦。甚至，为了报答去世的养母的养育之恩，老爵爷还答应她收她的哥哥姐姐为养子养女，将自己的钱财分一些给他们。但是他们拒绝了，姐姐有了未婚夫，准备跟着夫家过。而伊万只肯做佣人，怎么都不愿意去上学。

这真傻，她想，他明明可以穿得干干净净的，像个体面的少爷一样过日子。但却非要去做什么园丁。她提着裙子去劝说了好几次，得到的回答总是什么下人和主人本就是不同的，或者是他埋怨自己脑袋愚钝，实在学不了那些大道理。可她清楚的知道，哥哥是他们兄妹三个中最聪明的。

以前她为这疑惑过，但现在却庆幸自己没有强求父亲收养他。她看了一眼窗外的伊万，看着已经在向着青年发展的少年，他拔高了很多，虽然还算不上健壮，但从骨架上看，再过两年就将会是一个高大英挺的男人了。她深深的吸了一口气，绕到桌边喝了一口稍微变凉了的红茶。伊万真的比那些舞会上只会夸夸其谈的贵族少爷好太多了——他们只会在嘴上憎恨这骄奢淫逸的上流社会，说得好像真的体会过下人或是农民的苦难似得，她何其讨厌这些故意讨好她的嘴脸和他们的‘伟大的思想’。

而伊万，她亲爱的‘哥哥’，从不会故意装腔作势或是虚与委蛇。她想着，恰好看见他从红花继木的树丛中找出一只被困住的小鸟，他小心的解开不知哪个顽皮孩子系在鸟腿上的绳子，手一挥，让这小东西飞上天重获了自由。是啊，他多善良，多率真，他的每一点都是好的，想起那长长的睫毛和如同孩子一般的天真笑容，她觉得自己的心脏都快从胸膛里跳出来了。

不知什么时候开始，可能就是从她需要穿胸衣的那天起，她对伊万的感觉就变了。她不停的偷偷看他，想从中找出让自己怪异的原因。但是爱需要什么原因啊？就算他浑身是泥的在地上刨土，满身是汗的在阳光下修剪树枝，在她的眼里都是美的，她观察得越多就越是控制不住的脸红心跳，茶饭不思的想着这个少年。

但，也是不知道什么时候开始，她的‘哥哥’开始逐渐疏远她，当她穿上新裙子，戴上新首饰的时候，他不再露出笑脸；当她对他描述豪华的舞会，他也只是应付似得的点点头。他不愿意再接受她给的食物，衣服和鞋子，她明白伊万不想让自己在佣人中间显得太过特殊，但是这种缓慢的告别让她非常难受。最后，当他们不再有机会交谈，也找不到可以交谈的话题的时候，她就只能像现在这样，在早晨，在这特定的房间里独自看着他。

她坐回到椅子上，继续看着窗外的男子。一开始她确实为失去这个‘哥哥’难过，但是现在她知道自己比起养兄弟，更加需要一个丈夫。尽管让人厌烦，但这偌大的庄园不可能由她一人掌控，她需要一个亲爱的，无可取代的人来帮助自己。于是，青春期的少女幻想起来，自己该让伊万去帐房，他本来就识字，凭他的头脑再学学算账也不会太难。然后，很快的，他就能掌握一切，像个真正管事的一样去管理一切。接着，自己会恳求父亲，给伊万弄些证明，让他成为一个博学多才的‘留学生’——多麻烦，当她有了身份就不能想爱谁就爱谁，她要考虑很多东西才能门当户对的嫁给他，名正言顺的继承这里的一切。

到时候，自己就不用每天在这里默默的看着他整理园子了，但是……事情会是如此的顺利吗？她有了一种不好的预感，虽然自己是伊万的主人，有权利让他做几乎任何事，但是想到他的脾气，她不禁叹了一口气。身上的胸衣紧得叫人喘不上气，繁复的衣裙几乎要把她压垮，而这时，女仆又走进来告诉她，她的法语老师来了。于是她不由得又叹了一口气，向无数个昨天一样告诉女仆去准备一下，她马上就到。转过身，她在心里向着窗外的伊万道了别，然后就不情愿的去和那个无聊的，满身香气的男人讨论时尚，首饰和其他的她完全没兴趣的东西——当然都是用法语。

当天下午，父亲离开家去参加一个关于最近农民们起义的会议，到了晚上也没有回来。她和父亲的情人沉默着一起吃完晚餐后，就回卧室睡觉去了。今晚她推掉了一个舞会的邀请，但下周的那个可没法拒绝。她走到梳妆台前坐下等着佣人前来为自己梳洗，但一想到明天裁缝要来让她试衣服，而她会为此错过欣赏伊万整理院子，年轻的姑娘就烦躁起来。她拿起梳子用力的梳着辫子的发尾，又想起了晚餐时自己一直看着墙上父亲的画像，她幻想着伊万穿上同样华美的礼服的样子，他可能也会留起父亲一样的胡子，然后被画成画像，作为男主人挂在这面墙上。她仔细想了想，觉得伊万和画上年轻些的父亲倒有几分相像。

她东想西想等了很久，没有人仆人进来。这有点奇怪，她坐到床上翻开了一本书，没翻几页，一个女仆门也没敲的就闯了进来。她惊恐的看着自己年轻的小主人，喘着粗气说：“农民们造反了。”

她从床上跳下来，这事她听说过，从春天起全国各地就发生过好几次，但她怎么都没想到会发生在这里。“我们得快点走。”她打开梳妆台的抽屉，想把值钱的东西都找出来，“你叫人去准备马车了吗？”

“没有，我是说，沃罗比约夫夫人已经乘马车走了，那是家里唯一的一辆了。我，我找不到人，楼下乱成了一团，他们，男仆们说去守住门口，但是有好几个都不见了，然后……”女仆越说越乱，楼下传来的巨大声响让她们都吓了一跳，可怜的女人捂着脸几乎要哭出来。

“你小心的去看看。”她拿出了女主人的气势，冷静的说：“要是情况不太遭就来找我，要是已经有人闯进屋子了，你就躲起来，或是跑，反正自己想办法活命去吧。我想他们也不会为难你们这些下人的……”她扯下自己脖子上的珍珠项链，又扔给女仆一个铜烛台，“实在不行就给他们这个，一颗一颗的给，别一串都拿出来。还是不行的话就用烛台，要么刺他们要么刺自己，看着办吧。”

女仆走出去后，她架起椅子顶住了门，然后马上瘫坐到了地上。该怎么办？她心乱如麻的想，这些人一定是趁着父亲和几个顶事的都不在才有胆子做出这种事来的。那该死的女人，沃罗比约夫夫人，她父亲的情人竟然没有让自己和她一起走，她一定偷了不少的东西！而现在自己该怎么办？等在这里让他们把她当作人质，向父亲索要更多的赎金吗？天呐，还有可怜的父亲，他是否还安全，是否正在往这里赶，还是已经遭遇了不幸？

她站起来，将放着珠宝的抽屉拉开，把里面的钻石宝石以及黄金一股脑的倒在梳妆台上。她知道自己必须跑，女仆没有回来，门外走廊上的脚步声却越来越多，他们正在搜刮这栋房子，自己必须在他们捉住她之前离开这里。而面前这些闪亮亮的东西，她不知道该不该带上它们，可能，那能给逃跑中的她一线生机。但实际上，她明白自己根本就不需要，她从来就不觉得这些珠宝除了好看还有什么用处，从有记忆起，她最想要的只是一顿美味的能吃得饱饱的饭。只是所有人都觉得这些石头是珍宝，所以她只能在看到这些礼物时露出惊喜的表情，假装这些东西对自己是多么的重要。

她把所有的珠宝都挥到地上，推倒梳妆台，准备踩在上面爬到窗上去。这时有人用力的敲起了门，有那么一瞬间，她以为那是伊万来救她了，但是直觉让她踢掉脚上的高跟鞋继续往上爬。门外的人开始大叫她的名字，说他们是来保护她的，但她不相信，她摘掉手上的钻石戒指，耳朵上的绿宝石耳环，头发上的黄金头饰，她扔掉一切让她感到沉重的东西，甚至解开了发辫，站到了窗沿上。

现在她需要的，就是往下一跳。但是下面黑乎乎的什么都看不见，只能闻到由傍晚那场小雨带出来的泥土和青草的清香味道。幸亏下面种着的不是带刺的玫瑰，她还记得上一次和伊万的对话就是商量在她窗下栽什么花。虽然大多数的少女喜爱玫瑰，但她却让伊万这个园丁自己去决定，于是他为她栽上了常绿耐寒的矮紫杉。这简直是在捣蛋，当时她觉得这东西丑极了，现在倒要感谢它们不带刺。门外的人开始用力砸门，她听见有人在叫嚣着烧了这里，她明白自己非跳不可，但是双脚却抖个不停。

她不知道自己是何时变得如此的胆小，小时候她分明可以爬上高高的巨树，跳过深深的沟渠。可能是从她有了礼仪老师开始，她不再被允许乱跑乱跳，所有的行为都必须是符合一个高贵的千金小姐的。她想起从前她爬得太高不敢下来，伊万找到了树上的她，让她放下心大胆的往下爬，有他在下面接着绝对不会让自己的小妹妹摔到。伊万，她亲爱的‘哥哥’现在又在哪里？她不指望他能像个骑士一样来拯救自己。她只希望他平安，并且，她知道从小就能够从马房里那个凶恶马夫的拳头下逃脱的伊万，一定不会让他自己受伤的。

砸门的人越来越多，她不敢去听木头散架的声音，只能散着发，蹲在窗上捂住自己的耳朵。突然，她听到了那个声音，“跳吧，娜塔莎！跳吧！”，声音像是从自己心中发出的，那是伊万的声音，他对她说：“我在下面接着你！”于是她站了起来，夜风吹开肩上的头发，她没有丝毫犹豫的跳了下去。

“我以为你不会下来了。”

当她从灌木丛中爬出来的时候，听见了一个熟悉的声音。她抬起头，立马就顶着一头乱发站了起来。“哥哥，你怎么在这里！？”她冲着紫色眼睛的男孩大叫，“你怎么……”

伊万伸手捂住了她的嘴，“我在这儿等你，‘妹妹’。我真怕你没胆子逃跑，反而留在那里等着像向那群人求饶。我本想叫你，又怕引来人，你明白吗？别出声，否则我们都没好果子吃。”

她点点头，在被放开后，整理起自己的头发来，她摘掉头上的叶子和树枝，表面上有点害羞但是心里却是在狂喜着。伊万还想着她，他勇敢的来救她了，可没等她说点感谢的话，面前的男孩就首先开口打断了她。

“如果你想和我一起逃出去的话，就只能跟着我跑，明白吗？你不是个小女孩了，我没法背着你，或是抱着你逃命。你必须自己跑，没命的跑。”伊万小声的说，他看了看两手空空的女孩，“你没带行李？那最好了，如果有我也会劝你扔掉……不过我还真没想到你会舍得放弃你的那些珠宝，平时你都把它们好好的别在胸口上呢。”

“在你眼里我就是那么胆小贪财的吗？”她有点生气了，指着伊万愤愤的说：“你怎么会这么想我？你是我的‘哥哥’，难道不了解我是怎么样的人吗？”

伊万笑了笑，他掸了掸她华丽的裙摆，“打从你开始穿这身衣服开始，我就觉得我们不是一个世界的人了，我的小姐。”

面前这张熟悉的脸上竟然露出了戏谑的微笑，她不由得咬紧了牙齿。在几秒的沉默之后，她猛地脱起了衣服，没人帮她，她就把昂贵的裙子撕坏。她直直的看着伊万，发泄似得扯断丝带和纽扣。最后她脱掉胸衣，仅穿着薄薄的内衣和亵裤，弯腰用从袖口撕下一段花边绑好头发。

她几近赤裸的站在伊万面前，现在轮到这小伙子脸红了，于是他只好转过身，指着黑漆漆的院子说：“大门被守住了，我们只能穿过这片院子绕到另一个小门，那扇门坏了，不能锁上，但没人知道，可能只有我……但愿只有我吧。”他深吸一口气，看了一眼身后娇小的女孩，“你最好做点准备，要是扭伤了脚我只能把你扔下不管。”

她点点头，转动了一下脚踝。一股熟悉的感觉从她的脚指头上传来，就像她小时候躲开所有人偷偷溜去树林里玩那样，这叫人起鸡皮疙瘩的感觉席卷了全身，竟然会让人在心底有些愉悦。她绷紧了浑身的肌肉，在看到伊万扭过头去之后，跨出了第一步，勇敢的向着黑暗跑去。在奔跑中除了前面男孩那淡金色的头发之外，她什么都看不见，但这感觉实在太棒了。她感到脚底下湿漉漉的青草滑进了指缝，感到石头摩擦着她的脚跟，她几次险些在湿滑的石头上摔倒，但她觉得自己越跑就越有劲。奔跑让她感觉像是回到了童年，她几乎就要放声大笑起来。

她看见远处有星星点点的火把，听见那些叫骂，尖叫和欢乐歌声混杂在一起。当她回过头去看的时候，发现自己的家正在燃烧，但她丝毫没有感到悲伤。她想到那架讨厌的钢琴和讨厌的花边机，想到自己再也不用去使用这些该死的东西，也不用假装高兴的去面对法语老师或是参加舞会，她终于笑起来。

伊万回过头看着了她，他想说点什么，但她根本不在乎。就像是终于摆脱了一切，她加快速度超过了男孩，更加迅速的往前跑。伊万不得不在她身后为其指路‘小心！’，‘看着那棵树你要撞上了’，或是‘停下，停下！’。

她没有停下，她不想听，甚至不想去思考。夜风紧紧的围绕着她，用力的呼吸着，让潮湿的空气灌满整个胸腔，她想要的，就是奔跑，奔跑和奔跑。

当她看到伊万所说的那扇的门的时候，已经有人举着火把等着了。她急忙高声呼唤伊万，让他跟着自己调转方向沿围墙跑。他们听见马蹄声，有人骑着马在追他们，但她并没有停下脚步，她放慢速度让那人跟上来，然后突然转身冲着马匹吹起了口哨。在尖锐的口哨响起后，那匹马突然受惊站起来，骑士倒了下去，被后面的伊万狠狠的踢开了。

“小月季最怕有人冲她吹口哨了。”她对伊万解释，“那些追兵，他们尽是些蠢蛋。”

伊万点点头，他突然觉得童年时妹妹回来了，她就跑在自己前面。虽然带着一点脂粉味，但那就是自己熟识那个小妹妹。他知道自己看错了她，华丽的衣服和富足的生活没有改变她，至少是没有改变她最重要的地方，她的心依旧属于从前那个勇于抗争的小女孩。于是他也笑起来，大叫着加快步伐超过了她。

“那里有段墙塌了！”她在后面叫着，“跳过去！”

伊万照着她说的跳了过去，当他回过神想回去帮助矮小的女孩时，发现她已经手脚并用的爬了上来，准备跳到地上。他下意识的伸手想接住她，就像童年时接住从树下跳下来的她一样。但长大了的女孩没有丝毫犹豫，她利落的跃下，越过伊万的手，轻巧得就像他早晨放飞的那只小鸟一样。

“那么，我们现在往哪里跑？”她喘了一口气问道。

“那里。”伊万指给她看远处几点正在移动的火光，“军队正在往这里赶，相信你父亲也在那里，我会陪你过去，等你……”

“那么你呢？”她继续问。

“躲起来等这事结束，然后看情况，或者回去当我的园丁，或者……我是说现在这事还没法说。你瞧你家房子都着了……”

她扭头看了一眼闪耀着的火光，又看了看伊万。她该照他的话去做，找到父亲回去过她原来的生活。然后一切都会照着她原本的计划，她有了理由说服父亲自己是为什么爱上了伊万，他救了她，应该得到奖励。但是，尽管她的脚底在奔跑中被划破了，沾满了泥水和枯草，她却感到了前所未有的轻松和快活，感到了重获新生一般的自由。她再次听见了那个声音，那不是任何人的声音，她听出这从心底里发出的声音分明是属于她自己的。

“知道我现在想干什么吗？”她转过身，向着军队前行的反方向小跑起来。

“什么？”伊万在她身后大声问。

“去爬树！”她的身影渐渐消失在夜色中，“去爬树……”

伊万有些茫然的看着前方，他不知道现在是怎么了。直到她在远处开始催促他：“我们看谁想跑到那棵树前面，你知道的，我们做过标记的那棵！”

“你不可能找得到的！”年长的男孩不服气的跟了上去，“而且我能够比你更快的跑到那里。”

“我比你跑得快，忘记了吗？总是我赢你。”

“现在可不一定。”

“走着瞧，我会比你更早爬上树顶，我会站在最高的树枝上看太阳升起。”

于是他们就这样笑着，像两个小孩子一样互相追逐着跑进了森林，没有人再见过他们。

********************************

“……故事讲完了，孩子们。”冬妮娅催促身边的小调皮们去睡觉。

“他们真的没再出现吗，奶奶？”一个孩子提问。

“他们可能住在了森林里。”一个孩子回答。

“最后他们结婚了吗？每个故事结尾都是他们结婚了然后幸福的生活在一起……”一个孩子插嘴。

“他们是兄妹啊。”又一个补充说，“没有哪个兄妹结婚的。”

“你听错了，他们不是。”最后一个孩子反驳。

他们互相吵了几句，最后把这个问题抛给了冬妮娅。

“这个……”冬妮娅不知道怎么去解释，她自己都不知道这个问题的答案。

很多年前的一个下午，六岁的她和妈妈去别人家里收衣服，妈妈让她先拿了几件出去等。当她找到放在门口的木桶时，里面躺着一个小娃娃，她什么都没想就抱了起来。等妈妈出来再仔细一看，桶里竟然还有一个睡着的。而年幼的冬妮娅根本就不知道他们是包在一张毯子里的，还是分别被人放进来的。

谁都不知道这件事，所以当那个爵爷找到她要把当年的事问个明白的时候，她真的慌了神，情急之下把这事和家里唯一的男人，伊万说了说。她年幼的弟弟，看着那张不知道是属于他/她，还是属于他们的毯子，大方的告诉姐姐，就说是娜塔莎的吧。收养他们的妈妈就是为了让他照顾妹妹才把不知道确切年纪的两个娃娃分为哥哥和妹妹的。

让妹妹去过好日子吧。这话听上去那么轻松，但冬妮娅总在担心伊万会不会后悔。如果他才是那个丢失的孩子呢，或者说他们都是，那么将来继承庄园和爵位的就会是伊万。所以当那个爵爷再次派人来付了钱要把伊万接走的时候，她有些担心他们的小妹妹娜塔莎。不过很快，她就明白弟弟是为了看看妹妹过得好不好才答应去的。

“如果她在那里过得不快乐，或者是有人欺负她，那么我就带着她跑。”

过了那么多年，冬妮娅依旧记得伊万离开时对她说的话。她知道弟弟是个勇敢的孩子，他一定会照顾好妹妹的。而他们的小妹妹，尽管任性，也是个勇敢坚强的孩子，因为养育他们长大的妈妈就是这么教他们三个的。所以她丝毫不担心消失在森林里的‘兄妹俩’，他们一定相互扶持着过着快乐的日子，就像自己，当上了奶奶和外婆，有了一堆子孙后代那么快乐。

也可能有那么一天，他们会突然出现在她的面前，和她说说这么些年都发生了什么。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这样就只能结婚了吧！


End file.
